Unanswered Prayers
by puckermanlover
Summary: AU. Puck and Quinn visit McKinley and see one of Puck's flames in high school. Following Garth Brook's Unanswered Prayers Songs. Bad at summaries. Read inside.


**Unanswered Prayers **

**AU. I OWN NOTHING. NOT GLEE, NOT THE LYRIC, NONE OF IT. **I kind of wished I did though because the whole Shelby and Puck story is annoying me. I am really disappointed that the writers are ignoring the whole "Did you love me?" "Especially now," story with Puck and Quinn. But to go on here I have an AU story of Quick to the song Unanswered Prayers. I hope you like it. Review please (: Positive or negative does not matter. This is my first story so, here we go!

It had been a good twenty years since he last stepped on to McKinley High's football field. Now his son was taking the reign and playing football the way he did in high school. Noah Puckerman had grown up. He now had a beautiful wife, a son, and a beautiful little girl named Beth on the way. After meeting Quinn his freshman year in college he had not been able to let her go. She had mended his heart when he thought it could never be fixed again. Soon after college they married and had a son and soon to be daughter. He loved Quinn, how her blonde hair came flowing down to her shoulders, how her hazel eyes looked into his chocolate brown ones, the way she touched him, just mostly all of it. He loved his wife. Times weren't always easy for them though it was also tough for them but that's what made them love one another, the fights and struggles made them stronger together. He smiled as he snapped back into reality as Quinn gently brushed her lips against his cheek, squeezing his hand gently. He looked down at her and smiled as they continued walking to the bleachers so they could watch their sons football game. Puck was looking around observing the field noticing that it had not changed very much when he bumped into someone.

_Just the other night at a hometown football game  
>My wife and I ran into my old high school flame<br>And as I introduced them the past came back to me  
>And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be<em>

When he looked up it was Santana Lopez, the beautiful Latina that stole his heart in high school. Once she left him during high school he was broken. He did not want to believe in love again. When he was with Santana he never noticed anything but the way she was with him. Not only did he find everything about her alluring, but they fit that status quo. He was the varsity football player and she was the head cheerleader. They just matched. As he took a glance at her he noticed she had aged like he did. He smiled politely as Santana smirked, "Well isn't it Puckerman bumping into me like before?" Puck smiled and turned to his wife, "Hey Santana, it's been a while since I have last seen you. This is my wife Quinn. Quinn, this is Santana." Quinn politely took her hand out and shook Santana's.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times  
>And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine<br>And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then  
>I'd never ask for anything again<em>

Puck's mind went rushing back to being a freshman walking into the school with his best friend Finn Hudson. "Hey dude its time. Here we are. We are in high school," his friend Finn announced. Puck shook his head, "Nope. Not really." Throughout the year they did everything together. Until Puck met one Santana Lopez. She captivated his attention leaving him in a trance. He was crushing on her but she did not seem to notice. Sophomore year came along and they had been intimate with one another but to Santana it was a hook up. To Puck it meant everything. "Puckerman, what is with your new hairdo this year." "What the Mohawk? Don't act like you don't like it." He half smirked as he leaned up against her locker. Santana laughed a bit rolling her eyes as she gently pushed him back, "Sure I do." She shut her locker and pulled him closer to her kissing his lips roughly then grinned pulling away, "See you later Puckerman." Puck was left speechless. He was falling for this girl.

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
>Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs<br>That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care  
>Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers<em>

Santana and Quinn had been talking while Puck day dreamed about his past until Santana hit his shoulder and laughed at Quinn's comment, "Where have you been hiding her she is funny?" she replied with a hint of jealousy. Puck smiled looking at his wife. She was the angel he never asked for but received. Something about the look of passion in her eyes for him always kept him on his toes. Seeing this and looking back at Santana reminded him of why he was thankful for Quinn. She loved him unlike no other. Puck nodded proudly, "I haven't hid her around anywhere. She has always been here with me."

_She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams  
>And I could tell that time had changed me<br>In her eyes too it seemed  
>We tried to talk about the old days<br>There wasn't much we could recall  
>I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all<em>

He remembered the way Santana was in high school the way she insulted, bullied, and hurt others. He was blinded by that because he loved her. She never treated him bad, well so he thought. He knew she used him, cheated on him, but he loved her. She was _his._ That in his mind was all that mattered at the time. Looking back he found it disgusting inside that he let someone hurt him that much. Santana looked at him, "So your son you said is playing right? Is he number 20 just like his dad?" Puck grinned nodding," Of course, following the legacy you know." Santana smirked, "Even with the whole behind the locker action?" Puck's face changed. "Santana we do not need to bring that up." He looked over at Quinn's face as her smile faded from Puck and Santana's reminiscing. Santana realized this and looked at them apologetically, "I am sorry. " Puck nodded and kissed the top of Quinn's forehead while he squeezed her gently reassuring her that his past meant nothing to him.

Santana's mind went back to the big win of their Senior Homecoming game. Puck caught her that night having an affair with her best friend Brittany Pierce. She remembered it quite vividly. Puck was looking around the house for Santana. She wasn't in any down stairs room our outside where everyone else was. "Hey Finn, have you seen San?" he asked as he went up to his best friend. "Naw, man, I haven't seen her or Brit, so while looking for San if you see Brit, tell her I would like to spend time with my girlfriend for once." Puck had laughed nodding, "Yeah sure dude." He began walking upstairs heading to the bathroom. When he tried to open it he noticed it was locked and decided to go into the master bed room of the house leading him straight to Santana and Brittany together. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. He shook his head, "San what's going on?" Santana had rolled her eyes getting up and looked at him, "What it's like you didn't know. I am always cheating on you. Deal with it. We're not in love now and we won't be in the future. Your fantasy is just too much to live up to. I'm sorry. It' over." Puck never felt that much pain in his life. He turned and walked out of the room leaving the party heartbroken. Santana stopped remembering and glanced one last time at Puck and Quinn wishing she never hurt him the way she did before. She soon said goodbye. He changed for the better. She stayed the same.

_And as she walked away and I looked at my wife  
>And then and there I thanked the good Lord<br>For the gifts in my life_

When Santana walked away he looked at his wife watching as she rest her hand on her stomach. The place where she was holding their soon to be baby girl. He put his finger under her chin and kissed her deeply for a while. She giggled pulling away staring into his eyes, "What was that for?" He wrapped his arms around her smiling, "Being the person I rely on through everything, for being my wife and giving me a son, for holding my daughter inside you now, and lastly, for being the one I thank the Lord for giving me daily."

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
>Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs<br>That just because he may not answer doesn't mean he don't care  
>Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers<em>

Right then and there Noah Puckerman knew that right there with his wife and kids that he never loved having and unanswered prayer like he did in that moment. "I love you Quinn," he told her and she smiled taking his hand, "I love you too." They made their way to the bleachers to watch their son play.

_Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered...  
>Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers<em>


End file.
